With the development of computer technology, voice-based interaction has gradually become mainstream in the human-computer interaction, and has been adopted in increasingly more smart devices. In order to provide personalized services for a user demand, it usually requires the user to establish his/her own account, to facilitate establishing a user profile.
For devices with touch as the main interactive mode, the users are often the users establishing accounts, but for devices with voice interaction as the main interactive mode, the users often include not only the users establishing the accounts, e.g., at home, in a company or other places, the users may be users other than the users establishing the accounts. In this case, it is necessary to establish accounts of the users, to provide different users with customized and personalized services.